The present invention relates generally to electromagnetic signal arrays and specifically to devices for receiving and transmitting electromagnetic signals. Rotman lenses are a type of beam forming network that utilize a linear or slightly conformal antenna array that feeds the lens. Rotman lenses can utilize antenna arrays connected to the lens network to accomplish discrete transmission and reception. Rotman lenses may be utilized as a passive or active beamforming network. Rotman lenses can detect targets or signals in multiple directions due to their multibeam capability, which does not require physically moving the antenna system. Rotman lenses may be utilized in electronic countermeasure and communication systems.